Lullaby Versi Jongin
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: Guling-guling tidak jelas dikasur karna tidak bisa tidur. Gelisah, Sehun belum pulang di jam sepuluh malam. HunKai / SeKai / Uke!Kai DRABBLE!


LULLABY VERSI JONGIN

Hunkai / Sekai / Uke!Kai

Drabble!

Y

U

U

R

A

M

A

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu saatnya tidur, tetapi yang Jongin alami diatas kasurnya saat ini adalah kegelisahan. Berguling kesana, berguling kesini, mengerjap-ngerjap, dan mendesah dalam gelap. Memeluk guling lalu melepasnya. Menaikkan selimut lalu menurunkannya.

Jangan tanya mengapa ia bisa se-absurd itu, ia hanya sedang tak bisa tidur. Sepertinya ia sedang cemas. Suaminya belum pulang dari kantor, padahal sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Sehun -suami- tidak memberi tahu kalau lembur atau menginap di kantor, jadi pasti akan pulang.

Duh, kalau Sehun macam-macam diluar sana bagaimana? Seperti mabuk-mabukan atau bermain dengan wanita maupun namja lain. Ponselnya tidak aktif. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin tidak cemas?

Benci kalau gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur begini. Padahal biasanya, begitu mencium bau bantal Jongin akan segera jatuh tidur. Tapi kali ini beda, ia tak merasa ngantuk. Padahal dia sedang kurang enak badan. Flu dan batuk menyerang, jangan lupakan kepala yang sedikit pusing. Seperti terkena syndrom musim pancaroba, Jongin pasti sakit dimusim pergantian.

Kata Kris hyung, jika tidak bisa tidur, Jongin disuruh menghitung domba, katanya manjur untuk mendatangkan kantuk. Tapi masalahnya, domba siapa yang akan Jongin hitung? Dia bukan penggembala domba. Tetangganya juga tidak ada yang pelihara domba. Ya ampun!

"Huweee~ aku hanya dapat tidur kalau ada Sehun~" Ia merengek pada diri sendiri, diselingi batuk ringan. Napasnya terdengar berat. Yah, karna flu-nya tentu saja. Dadanya juga memang terasa agak sesak. Dia menderita batuk kering.

Jongin kembali berguling, menaikkan selimut dan memeluk guling kesayangannya. Ia paksa matanya untuk terpejam meski sebenarnya tidak ngantuk. Ia sembunyikan wajahnya pada guling yang ia peluk.

Sekitar lima belas menit berjalan dengan keheningan tanpa gerakan apapun lagi. Jongin tidak serusuh sebelumnya, ia diam dengan posisi yang sama. Meski napasnya teratur, tetapi dia belum dapat terlelap. Masih terjaga dibalik guling.

Masih hening. Jongin bahkan sampai tidak tahu kalau sesosok manusia mulai menaiki ranjang dengan hati-hati. Berbaring di samping Jongin. Tangan besarnya kemudian terulur untuk mengusap kepala Jongin dengan pelan, memainkan rambutnya.

Merasa disentuh, Jongin lantas keluar dari persembunyian, dan mengamati orang yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya. Siluet ini-

"Sehun?"

"Hai, Sayang, aku pulang,"

"Huweee~ kenapa pulang diatas jam sepuluh tidak mengabariku dulu? Kau tahu, aku cemas sampai tidak bisa tidur," Jongin merengek, kemudian beringsut mendekat kearah Sehun. Menempelkan indra penciumannya dimulut Sehun lalu mulai mengendus. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti, "Tidak bau alkohol," Ia berkomentar, lalu beringsut mengendus dada bidang Sehun, "Tidak bau parfum orang lain juga,"

"Kau ini sedang apa?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Hanya memastikan, kau benar-benar lembur atau tidak," jawab Jongin polos.

"Aku memang tidak lembur. Salah satu karyawanku mengalami kecelakaan ditempat kerja, jadi aku mengurusnya dulu. Ponselku mati, jadi tidak menghubungimu. Aku tidak bisa ke telephone umum karna urusannya tidak bisa ditinggal,"

"Oh, begitu," Jongin mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Maaf, ne?"

"Okey, tidak masalah,"

"Sudah jam berapa? Ini sudah lewat jam tidurmu, Sayang,"

"'Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa tidur karna mencemaskanmu, aku jadi tidak mengantuk," Jongin manyun, "Menghitung domba dalam khayalan itu tidak berefek padaku,"

Sehun terkekeh kecil mendengar gerutuan istrinya yang terdengar seperti bocah. Hal apapun tidak mempan untuk membuatnya tidur sekarang ini. Kecuali-

"Sini, biar kupeluk," Sehun lantas menarik Jongin dalam pelukannya. Ia mulai mengelus-elus belakang telinga Jongin dengan lembut.

Cara ini lebih manjur ketimbang menghitung domba. Tapi, hanya pada Jongin. Entah cara ini manjur juga pada manusia lain atau tidak. Kata Jongin, ia suka dielus telinganya karena rasana nyaman. Nah, karna nyaman maka jadi ngantuk. Tidur deh.

Terbukti, Jongin sudah menguap dan matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Perlahan tertutup dan kemudian tidur.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Dasar manja,"

Dapat ia rasakan Jongin menggeliat lebih dekat pada Sehun. Meringkuk seperti kucing pada induknya agar lebih nyaman. Sedangkan Sehun tetap memeluk dan mengelus telinga Jongin.

Setelah dirasa Jongin benar-benar terlelap, Sehun merudukkan kepalanya, mengangkat dagu Jongin sedikit lalu memberi sebuah kecupan lama dibibir plum itu. Hanya saling menempel, karna Sehun tidak mau membangunkan teddy bear manjanya.

"Mimpi indah, Bear. Cepat sembuh. Napasmu terdengar berat,"

O

W

A

R

I

Berdasarkan keadaan saya saat ini yang hanya gegulingan dikamar ga bisa merem-_- persis kek penggambaran diatas. Lagi flu, batuk, dan pusing. Kecuali yang udah menikah, saya belum menikah lhoh ya.. hahaha

Soal mengelus kuping, itu asli lho. Buat saya itu manjur. Kalok buat yang lainnya, ga tau. Semacem lullaby itu, dibanding dinyanyiin, buat aku di elus kuping atau rambut lebih manjur. Wkwk

With Love, Winter AL Yuurama, Kim Jongin, and Uzumaki Naruto 


End file.
